Pein Baby Daddy
by JadedBat
Summary: Pein X OC


**Pein Baby Daddy**

Tora sighed and looked at the pink strip on the pregnancy test,she had just found outshe was pregnant, you sighed, how in the hell was she to tell her ex of almos2 months, they were going to be parents. She threw the test in the trash and took it out, there was no way he'd want this child he made it very clear the last time they spoke, he wanted nothing to do with her anymore. She wasn't one for tears, and she'd be damned if she'd waste tears on him. After she threw out the trash she walked back in to the base, she saw him and walked past him, and into her room, she pulled out her art supplies and started to draw, she placed her ipod phones over her ears and left the drawing come to life, it was a image of a woman and her child, something she saw the other day in town.  
She didn't hear the knock on her door or even see Deidara sneak in, she only discovered him, when he tapped her shoulder. "Gawd, Dei don't scare me like that. And haven't you ever heard of knocking?" She asked  
"I did knock, un" He said  
"Mmmmmm, so what do you want?" She asked  
"Get dress we got a mission, un." He said  
"How long?" She asked  
"About 3 months give or take, yeah. Why, un?" He asked  
"Just wondering." She said standing up, "Give me 20mins."  
"Sasori-danna won't be to happy about " He said  
"I don't give a damn about what that puppet wants or don't want." She snapped at him  
"Sorry, yeah." He said  
"It's fine, just go" She said and pointed to the door, he turned and left. She sighed and put away her drawings, and pulled out her bag, see Tora a a witch, Tora often use magic to help out her friends at the Akatsuki. She placed a few items in her magic bag, see her bag if she wanted could hide the enter base in it. She added her art, and walked out the base placing a spell on her door to keep people (Tobi) out. She meet Sasori and Deidara infront of the base.  
"About time you showed up" Sasori growled  
"Sasori shut up." Tora snapped and pulled out her broom.  
"What is your problem? Un. All week you've been snappy." Deidara asked  
"Nothing, I just want to get out of here for a while" She lied  
"Ok, lets go" Sasori said

* * *

  
_________3 weeks later__________

Tora sighed and walked out of the bathroom, Sasori and Deidara both looked at her, knowingly (SP? hell i'm not even sure it's a word). She walked past them into the kitchen, and looked in the frige.  
"Don't look at me like that" She said  
"Your pregnant, how can we not?" Sasori asked  
"How long have you known? Un." Deidara asked  
"About 3 weeks." she replied starting to make herself lunch  
"You knew before you started this mission? You could jeporbize (sp?) the entre mission." Sasori said looking at her as if he could kill her.  
"I found out the day of the mission, and I wouldn't jeporbize (SP?) the mission." She snapped  
"How far along are you? Un." Dei asked  
"About 3 months." she said  
"You're off the mission." Sasori said  
"I can't go back, you need me on this mission." She said taking a bit of her sandwitch  
"Tora, you could harm the baby." Sasori said  
"I will be fine" She snapped  
"Think of the baby, un. It's not safe on missions until after the baby is born. Yeah." he said  
"Dei, Sasori, I won't help on the mission, but I'm not going back until you guys do." She said crossing her arms over her chest making her growing belly seem bigger  
"Ok but all you do is cook and clean here." Sasori said knowing he couldn't win this battle  
"I'm not a maid, damn it." Tora yelled  
"We won't over work you, yeah" Deidara said  
"Then it's settled, when we get back you tell leader, your pregnant and can't go on any more missions, until after the baby is born." Sasori said  
"I can't tell him." Tora said looking away  
"Why? It's not like he's the father or is he?" Sasori asked "Deidara get your hand off her stomach"  
Deidara pulled his hand from Tora's stomach, and pouted, causing Tora to laugh.  
"So is Leader the father of your child or not?" Sasori asked getting impatent  
"Yeah" She said looking away  
"WHAT?, Un" Deidara yelled  
"Yes, Pein is going to be a father, not like he cares anyway." She said and walked away  
"He's going to be pissed. un" Deidara said  
"Hn." Sasori said as he walked out of the room

* * *

____________2_1/2 months later____________

They walked into the base, Tora kept her cloak closed, she walked into her room, and sighed, she was back, now she had to find a new doctor, but she was glad to beck in her own bed. She closed the door and threw her cloak into the corner, she pulled out her potions and started to mix some, knowing all to well that since she was back the guys would need some. She pulled out her headphones and started to work, it wasn't long before someone knocked on her door, however this time she was listening, she grabbed her cloak and threw it on, she had to hid her pregnancy until she told Pein, without him thinking it was his. She opened the door and came face to face with the father of her unborn child.  
"Hello leader-sama can I help you?" She asked  
"We need to talk." he said his voice cold and full of hate  
"Sure come in." she said walking over to her table again, "So what can I do for you?"

"You can tell me the truth, are you pregnant?" he asked

She froze, how did he know, then curse, Deidara or Sasori must have told him. "What are you talking about?"

"You being pregnant with my child. We had an open relationship, and you go and destroy all that with keeping this from me." He snapped

"Don't you ever raise your voice to me." She snapped "I found out the day of the mission, I hadn't even gotten it through my head when I'm told I have a three month mission. So how the hell was I to tell you."

"Why didn't you come back sooner?" he asked, he took a step forward and she took a step back

"I don't know, I was scared of what you'd do" She said

"You know I'd never hurt you or that kid, no matter what." He said

"Even if you didn't want them?" She asked  
"Them?" he asked shocked  
"Twins. I found out the yesterday" She said  
"Wow, Twins." he said sitting on her bed  
"Yeah that was my recation" She said  
"You could have hurt them, on the mission" He said  
She shook her head, "As soon as the guys found out Sasori pulled me off it, but i told him i was staying, and he told me if i was that determin i could stay and keep the place clean. I was in no danger, I flew there on my own, and I flew home. I wasn't even allowed to go to the store by myself. nor the doctors." She said with a smile  
"They should have sent you home." he said  
"Don't blame them, I yelled at them more then enough during the last the 3 months." She said  
"Emotional?" He asked  
"Very, I got more then the normal homone level" she said  
"Come sit with me, I don't bite hard." He said with a smirk  
She rolled her eyes and sat next to him, he looked at her with a hesatent smile, she sighed, she got the same took for Deidara when he wanted to touch the baby, she picked up his hand and placed it on her stomach.  
"Wow" he said and he ran his hand over her large stomach  
She smiled, and watched as the baby kicked his hands, he was amazed, she loved that look.  
"You shouldn't have gone through all that alone." he said pulling his hand away  
"I wasn't alone, Dei helped, alot." She said  
"He shouldn't of had to." Pein said  
"Pein, look I didn't force anything on either of them, except maybe a little cleaning." She said  
"Look, I sent you away for a reson and now I feel like an ass for doing it, can I explan?" He asked  
She was shocked he never explaned anything he did to anyone, she smiled and nodded.  
"I sent you away becauseI couldn't look at you, and not think of what we had, and you seemed not to care, and as much as I cared it seems you didn't" He said  
"Pein, I'm sorry, it's just I lost the will to cry along time ago, I told you before. Do you know how much you mean to me?" She asked  
"No" he said  
"Alot." She said and kissed his lips, he pulled her on to his lap, and licked her bottom lip, she opened and let him explore what was once his and could be again. Just then there was a knock on her door, and she groaned, and pulled away.  
"What?" She yelled over her shoulder  
"I need a potion" someone yelled  
"Go away" Pein said and kissed her again.

* * *

___________7 months later___________

Tora laid her daughter in her bed, as Pein laid their son, in his bed, she smiled, as she thought about how he never left her side, soon after they made up she moved into his room, and haven't felt the need to leave yet


End file.
